Blue Eyes That Lie
by PhantomFanGirl
Summary: Cho Leonhardt always believed she was on humanity's side, unaware of her true heirtage in Marley. When she encounters Annie for the first time, she begins to notice striking resemblances- the blond hair, the blue eyes, similar facial features...what will happen when what's kept in the dark comes to light? Will Cho stay true to humanity? Or will she go back to Marley? Rated T now...


Attack On Titan

 **Disclaimer: Attack On Titan doesn't belong to me, but to its respective creators.**

 **Synopsis: Cho Leonhardt is Annie's younger twin sister. However, her life was different from Annie's. While Annie was being trained as a soldier in Marley to infiltrate the Walls, Cho lived behind the Walls with her supposed family, unaware of her true past. What will happen when these two girls clash? Read to find out!**

* * *

Chapter 1- 104th Cadet Corps

Hello, my name is Cho Leonhardt. I'm a 14-year-old girl with blond hair and blue eyes. I was only 9-years-old when the Wall was destroyed in 845. I remember it like it was yesterday. Seeing the muscular-system like, green-eyed titan's head looming over the walls was a sight in itself. Its presence alone was like a foreshadowing of what was to come. But when it kicked through the wall with its giant leg and all the titans started storming in, I was the first to run. I was only 9 at the time, and had my whole life ahead of me- no _way_ was I getting eaten.

I rushed back to my house to make sure my family was okay. Luckily, the titans hadn't reached our area, and no one was harmed. But the same couldn't be said for the countless bodies that were crushed or eaten by titans. There was so much blood and gore, it made me sick to my stomach. My father suggested that our entire family get on the boat with the other refugees. We made it just in time before it was declared the boat was at full capacity and no one else was allowed on. I sat down in between two little kids who were shaking and shivering. This was pure hell. We were never getting out of this hell, not alive, at least. The only way we were going to get out was if we were in the titans' stomachs.

My thoughts were interrupted when a young boy with brown hair and pale blue eyes suddenly grips with the rail of the boat with a loud crunch, it made me jump.

"I'm going to drive out…every last one from this world!"

Those were words I was never going to forget. I was wondering if he could really do it.

"The 104th Cadet Corps Class entrance ceremony will now begin!"

Well, there goes my hearing. Oh my gosh, this guy is scaring the crap out of me already! And we just _started_! You can tell this is going to be fun.

"You have the misfortune of having me, Keith Shadies, as your commandant! I do not welcome you warmly! In your current state, you'd be nothing but food for the Titans! You're mere livestock! You're less than livestock! Over the next three years, we're going to train you worthless nothings and teach you how to fight Titans! Three years from now, when you come face-to-face with the Titans, will you still be fodder for them?! Will you serve as a honorable barrier that protects the king?! Or will you be a glorious soldier for humanity to drive the Titans out! It's up to you to decide!"

Well, I don't know about anyone else, but _me_? I'll be a soldier that drives them out. No matter what. No one should have to suffer like this again. They will _pay_.

Now, he's starting introductions. He reaches a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. His hair makes him look like a girl almost.

"Hey, you!"

"Sir!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Armin Arlelt, from Shiganshina District!"

"I see! That's a ridiculous name! Did your parents give it to you?!"

"My grandfather did, Sir!"

"Arlelt! Why are you here?!"

"To help humanity achieve victory!"

"That's wonderful to hear! We can feed you to the Titans!"

Ouch.

"Third row, about face!"

Everyone turned their backs to the commander. I'm in the fourth row…fantastic. Then he moves to a boy with blond hair and olive green eyes.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Sir! Thomas Wagner, from Trost District!"

"I can't hear you!"

"Thomas Wagner!"

Oh my gosh. I don't think I can tale much more of this. Both Marco Bodt and Jean Kirstein wanted to join the Military Police, only to be told by Shadies that the only use the king would have for them is food for the titans. Jean got head-butted, and it looked like it hurt like hell. Good thing he skipped me. I feel like I'm about to crap my pants. Will this ceremony be over any time soon?

And then, oh lord, there was the sound of munching. I dared look in the direction of the noise to see a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes eating a potato. Oooooooh…..

"Hey, you. What do you think you're doing?"

And she's still munching! And looking away, hoping not to get noticed. But oh man he's marching right up to her and getting in her face.

"I'm talking to you! Who the hell are you?!"

"Sasha Braus from Dauper Village, on the south side of Wall Rose!"

"Sasha Braus…what is that you're holding in your right hand?"

"A steamed potato, Sir! I found one in the cookhouse that was ready to eat, so I couldn't help myself!"

"You _stole_ it? Why? Why did you decide to eat it _now_?"

"I felt it would be a waste to let it get cold, so I elected to eat it now."

"No, I don't understand. _Why_ did you eat the potato?"

"Are you asking me why people eat potatoes, Sir?"

Oh…my…gosh…did she just _question_ him?! Oh, girl, stop while you can. I looked around and noticed I wasn't the only one who felt shocked and appalled. She then broke him off a piece and offered it to the commander.

"Here's half of it for you."

"Half…?"

Well, to make a long story short, poor Sasha had to run for five hours, and she had to skip dinner for the next few days. Poor thing. I walked into the cookhouse to find a seat to eat when I was immediately greeted by a girl with brown skin and corn rolls, with a gray colored dress with brown eyes.

"Hi, my name is Christina! Come sit with me and my sister, Mizuki, over here!" She pulled and tugged, and pointed over to a table where a girl with short spiky black hair, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and short black pants with pale gray eyes sat. Let's just say, as soon as I got my plate, she guided me to the table where we sat down and ate.

"So, where are you guys from?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"We're from Trost District." Christina answered, while Mizuki was still sitting silently eating.

"Oh don't worry about her. She doesn't talk much. But she's happy you're our friend."

I nodded and continued eating. Afterwards, we went to our room in the girls' dorm to talk about our likes and dislikes. Oh, and Christina has a crush on Reiner Braun, the strong guy who looks like an ox. I told her I'd keep her secret if she told him how she felt herself when she was ready. But I noticed them giving each other stares during the entrance ceremony. It was a miracle Shadies didn't notice.

But I think I'm going to like it here.

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
